Gundam Battles
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: Yay! The long awaited bout of Duo Vs. Heero read and give me input here people!
1. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Battles saga episode 1  
Hey all...FlamingSmileyFace here..I'm REALLY bored and for some reason I woke up at 9:30 today instead of 10:30  
the clock inside my head must be going haywire..anyway..I got this idea from a Sailor Moon Battle page...I can't  
remember what it was called but like...if this is your idea...sorry! I didn't know! My bad..maybe we can compare jokes?  
and if you decide to steal my idea..okay..just be sure to write me in as the commentator(use my nick FlamingSmileyFace..(it is my idea ya know)  
and make it reeeeeeeally funny...or I'll step on you with my gundam...j/k..okay here we go..  
today's fight(this morning's fight) is the match everyone's been waiting for Duo vs.Heero AKA Deathscythe vs. Wing Zero  
  
*In commentator box*  
Betsy:Hello folks! I hope your psyched up for a good bout today..(cries deep inside because I love Duo and this will be painfull)  
Today my other commentators are..Quatre Raobabababa*whisper* pssst..Quatre...I can't read your name on the cue cards!  
Quatre:Thats okay...  
Betsy:And the other two commentators are Wufei Chang or like..Chang Wufei..or however people want it..and Trowa Barton..  
Trowa:Its good to be here today Betsy..  
Wufei:Where's the popcorn man?  
Betsy:Oookay..as you should aleady know..today's fight is a good one..one thats been on the rise for a while now, an answer to some  
unanswered questions..It's Duo vs. Heero, Shinigami vs. Spandex boy...guys..what are your views on todays fight?  
Trowa:It looks to be a promising fight, Heero is calmer and better trained..but Duo has a cool nickname..  
Betsy:*cries secretly again*  
Wufei:I've been looking forward to this for a looong time..I wonder which gundam is better hmm?(duuh)  
Quatre:This isn't right....we shouldn't fight each other (haha..how many time's have I heard THAT?)  
Betsy:Well now...our challengers enter the arena in their gundams and step down to shake hands..  
  
*Deathscythe and Wingzero walk in and Heero and Duo drop down with that string rope thingy and just stand there dazed and confused*  
Heero:Where am I?  
Duo:Hey...did some mad girl break in to your room last night and tie you up too?  
Heero:..yeah actually...  
Duo:did she handcuff you to a chair and..  
Heero:NO!  
Duo:oh..boy you missed out..  
*up in box*  
Betsy:...eheeh...heh...*blushes profusely*  
Quatre:I'm serious..they shouldn't fight...  
Wufei:Quatre! Stop acting like a woman!  
Quatre:*shuts up*  
Trowa:Theres the bell..the challengers should be up and fighting..  
Betsy:..should but aren't..whats going on?  
  
Heero:We don't have to fight just because you told us too..  
Duo:Yeah..I'm not even mad at Heero for anything...........right now....  
Betsy:Uh....technical difficulties here people..Trowa you take over...*crawls under the desk*  
Trowa:Well..seeing as this is a good time..let me just talk about the circus I come from..and the discount saturdays..  
*suddenly Betsy can be seen crawling onto the feild holding a Heero puppet..she crawls over and bonks Duo with it*  
Duo:Hey now..thats pretty good..I can't even see you down there moving the puppet Betsy..  
Betsy:Good..I'm in STEALTH mode!  
*Betsy crawls over and in the other hand is a Duo puppet..she bonks Heero with it*  
Heero:If you wanted it that badly you could have said so..  
Betsy:mwahaha..no-one suspects a thing..*runs back up to the announcers box*  
Trowa:So children under 5 are free!  
Quatre:*writing down the reaons we shouldn't fight at Wufei's suggestion*  
Wufei:*asleep*  
Betsy:*sits back down in chair that was paid for by the company..oo...sooo soft..*  
Betsy:Okay people...we're ready to start...someone ring that bell again..  
*Bell goes DING! DONG!*  
Betsy:..oi...Trowa..please stop talking..  
Trowa:Sorry..but atleast they're fighting now..  
*Duo and Heero jump into their gundams(wow good legs) and start battling it out royal style!*  
Betsy:Woo! This is greaT!  
Quatre:...*couldn't think of anything 4 him to say,,sniff*  
Wufei:This is truly justice! I shall handle all my problems like this from now on!  
Trowa:And Duo starts with a left..but Heero counters with the beam gattling..(wow..He'z a pro!)  
Betsy:Popcorn! I want popcorn!  
*suddenly a small figure enters the ring..why it's none other then Dorothy..taking a break from prep school are we?*  
Betsy:Oh jeeez..it seems the bell that rang before WAS a doorbell..  
Quatre:Get her out of there!  
Betsy:...jee Quatre..I'd like to...*plays with a paperclip* but...once you go into the ring you can't come out..  
Quatre:You went in before..and your perfectly fine..  
Betsy:..........while their fighting you can't go in..*turns chair to face Trowa* wow..I pulled that off well..  
Trowa:And Heero takes ou the beam saber..  
Betsy:I'm just gonna let you handle the technical commentating..okay Trowa..ehe..  
Wufei:HAH..I can't wait to get Nataku in the ring and show how powerful we are!  
Betsy:But..wouldn't Nataku being doing most of the work...  
Wufei:No..when I enter Nataku..we meld into one powerful being!  
*everyone scoots 3 or 4 feet away from Wufei*  
*Dorothy looks dazed and confused at the bright lights..but stares and drools at the gundam's fighting(cause of how she is people!)*  
Betsy:...*says in monotone* oh no..stop..  
*SQUISH!**Duo's deathscythe steps right on top of her..it serves her right for liking battles so damn much!*  
Duo:auuugh..I got something on my shoes..*makes deathscythe scrape Dorothy off with a trash can lid*  
Betsy:Wow..,..that was gross  
Trowa:And Heero takes advantage of Duo's lag..  
Wufei:This is getting boring  
Quatre:We could have saved Dorothy!  
Betsy:Nah...she was to far-gone..but your right Wufei..this IS getting boring..I say they start fighting hand 2 hand now!  
Trowa:How can you get them to do that?  
Betsy:simple! *yells at top of lungs* HEY GUYS! GET OUT OF YOUR GUNDAMS!  
Trowa:*goes deaf for a couple of minutes*  
*Duo and Heero drop out of their gundams and begin fighting hand to hand*  
Wufei:haha..justice..I know who's going to win now..  
Betsy:yah..Duo!  
Wufei:No..I'd say the one who has 15 years of assasin's training under his belt..  
Betsy:AH!  
Quatre:Told you they shouldn't fight..  
Betsy:..*shops a popcorn tup over Quatre's head*  
*Duo is getting beatin up by Heero..simply because Duo is tired and doesn't feel like fighting back..*  
Betsy:*starts sobbing*  
Trowa:Wow..I thought Duo'd be better then that..  
Wufei:It's simply because of fighting with the gundam..he's tired and lagging..while Heero had Wing Zero's system to help  
him..(I know right now it's a bad system but it turns good later on)  
Quatre:MMmffmmrmm..  
Betsy:AAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!  
*Betsy jumps out of the commentator box and lands on her ass...then runs over and glomps Duo*  
Duo:Jeez..now it's gonna be even harder to fight back!  
Heero:heh..this is simple..  
Betsy:HAHAH! I have a secret weapon!!!  
Heero and Duo: ?  
*Betsy blows a whistle that appeared out of no-where and dozens of Tiny deathscythe and shinigami chibi's come running out of nowhere  
and consist in attacking Heero*  
Duo:WHOA!  
Heero:AAH! get them off me!  
Betsy:WAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!  
*everyone in the commentator box sweatdrops...even Quatre's popcorn tub*  
Trowa:This isn't really fair..  
Wufei:Neither was letting Heero use the wing Zero  
Trowa:We should just let them have a re-match  
Wufei:Right..but next time with Heero's old gundam..  
Trowa:Yeah..so this time the fight goes to Heero by fault of CHibi attacks..  
Wufei:Tune in next week men out there..women..go make your man a sandwhich..  
*men in audience can be heard hooting and women yelling*  
Trowa:Yep....stay tuned folks..bye!  
Quatre:Mmmmfffmmrmrmm!  
  
Well..thats it...heh..like I was saying before..if you want to make a battle fic..go right ahead..but right me in as a   
commentator..under my nick FlamingSmileyFace..plus if you want to see any particular fights..leave a note and say who..and if  
you want any cameos(say..Relena or Hilde) write in too..otherwise..just tell me what you think! If you didn't like it..I'll  
say what I say in all my fics...Cram it with walnuts! Heh..but anyway..See yah laterz!  
~FlamingSmileyFace 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Gundam fight fic #2  
Oookay peoples..since I got a semi-high response last time..(hah the people that didn't like it  
don't fukkin read this one) and since a couple people decided it was Relena's time and that Quatre is really cute..  
well..I've decided to make this 'un Quatre vs. Heero(WAAIII POOR QUATRE!!) c'mon people..I'm inviting you to make your own battle  
fics...(just not too many...this is my forte) but like I say..write me..the good ol'FlamingSmileyFace in..ookay anyway..  
to get started...judging by the last fight..we the jury have decided Wing Zero is no-longer allowed in the ring..and Heero  
must use his old gundam 001..(hey..I think the more I write the better and funnier I get..am I?) well..lets get started here people..  
  
Betsy:HolaHola mi amigo's and amiga's it's me..your slap happy eminem/Duo lovin announcer here..and today my fellow announcers are..  
again Trowa,and Wufei..  
Trowa and Wufei:good to be back..  
Betsy:And today..a survivor from the last fight...Duo Maxwell...  
Duo:Hah...is Heero ever gonna be out of the ring? I think everyone just likes seeing him fight..  
Betsy:Well..while our competetors are getting preped in the locker rooms..and their gundams getting those final touches..Duo  
what can you say about your experiance in the ring?  
Duo:alo of bright lights and fans screaming..and chibi's for some reason..  
Betsy:Eheh..  
Wufei:atleast Quatre isn't up here worried about fighting again..  
Trowa:He may never do that again...he's so peaceful..why would he agree to this?  
Betsy:Well..I may as well let the secret out..since Quatre is so peaceful minded..we straped him down in a room and layed the wing zero's  
cockpit system on him for a good 38 hours..I can now gladly say..he is certifiably ready to fight..  
Duo:YOU PUT THE WING ZERO SYSTEM ON QUATRE???  
Betsy:Uh...yes?  
Wufei:You remember what happened last time?  
Betsy:Yeah..he destroyed the time share condo's I had bought..dammit..  
Trowa:No! I had to stop him then get hurtled into space stupid! I almost died...  
Betsy:almost but didn't...now..lets get the oponents out here..todays fight folks is bound to be good..  
Quatre's Sandrock against Heero's......001....the cute one vs. the rebel...  
Wufei:I bet even with the zero system Quatre's still a woman wannabe..  
Betsy:Thats what I like about him ^^  
Duo:oh god..  
Wufei:*turns his chair away and faces the wrong camera*  
Betsy:aaand here come the competetors now!  
*Sandrock and 001(dammit why didn't he NAME it??) enter the field and almost imidietly Sandrock starts attacking*  
Betsy:HEY! You have to wait for the bell! But you'r supposed to shake hands!!!  
Trowa:You think that by putting Quatre in that system..he's gonna wanna shake HANDS?  
Betsy:...............yes.........  
Trowa:I can see someone here has never delt with that system before..  
Betsy:..no I have..it showed me..evil furbies of death..*coughs and turns to the camera*  
Duo:I can't belive this..  
Betsy:tralala..this fight is really good..*flicks paperclips*  
Duo:Actually it is..was I that good when I was out there?  
Wufei:*gets hit with paperclips* *still facing the wrong camera* Nope..you stank..  
Duo:whaaa?  
Wufei:You fought like you afraid you'd wet your pants...  
Duo:Okay..stop right there Wufei..  
Betsy:Yes...do stop right there Wufei *eyes are all angry*  
Wufei:.....  
Trowa:Uh you guys...I think Quatre and Heero really are gonna kill each other..  
Betsy:why do you think that?  
  
Heero:I'm going to kill you Quatre..  
Quatre:not if I kill you first..  
  
Betsy:oh..  
Trowa:Someone's gotta stop them..  
Betsy:TROWA thats what the fights are for..besides..it's my story..  
Trowa:C'mon!   
Duo:Do they sell snow-cones here? *goes off camera for a while*  
Betsy:uh..Wufei?  
Wufei:what?*still facing wrong camera*  
Betsy:..*sweatdrops and makes some hand motions*  
*a stangehand comes out and points Wufei's chair towards the correct camera*  
Wufei:Injustice! I knew what I was doing...  
Betsy:you were facing the spanish camera..I didn't know you spoke spanish  
Wufei:Si hablo espanol..  
Betsy:Oh yeah! PARLE FRANCAISE!!  
Trowa:God..no-one is sane..  
*Duo reapears and sits in his seat with a cap a big foam hand and a shirt that says "I made it out of the gundam fight fic alive"  
Trowa:*falls out of his chair*  
Duo:..what??  
*bell goes DING DONG*  
Betsy:*snaps out of french* OI! That was our guest bell..I wonder who will be the guest in the ring today?(hahaha)  
*Relena walks into the ring looking around*  
Wufei:Jee..that was unexpected..  
Trowa:*gets back up with a huge bandaid over his face*  
  
Quatre:*realizes it* Relena! Get out of here  
Betsy:Hey! He's still semi-sane! I want my money back!  
Trowa:Thank god..he's coming back to his self!  
Betsy:D'OH!  
Duo:*spins around in the swivel chair*  
Wufei:ugh..  
*Gundam 001 steps on Relena*  
Quatre:Heero!  
Heero:...woops...  
*the gundam's foot comes up..and miraculously..Relena is still alive*  
Betsy:..D'OH!!!!!  
Quatre:yay!  
Heero:....  
*001 then procedes to jump up and down on Relena*  
Quatre:HEERO!  
Heero:OOps...I wondered what that button marked "anti-Relena" did...  
Betsy:YAY!  
Duo:YAY!  
Betsy:AHH! something else we have in common!*glomps Duo*  
Duo:can't....breathe.....  
Trowa:I think Quatre's snapped out of the Zero brainwashing..he's not fighting back anymore..  
Betsy:..*mumble mumble money back mumble mumble*  
Wufei:That's not stopping Heero...  
Duo:yah..Trowa..you were the one that stopped them last time...  
Trowa:Ugh..I am NOT getting knocked un-conscious again..but look..Quatre's gotten out of his gundam..  
  
Quatre:This isn't right Heero!  
Betsy:Deja Vous..  
Heero:Quatre..we have to fight..  
Betsy:yah..or no paycheck..  
*Quatre jumps down and out of his gundam..Heero follows but as soon as he lands..holds up a gun to Quatre*  
Betsy: I knew I shoudn't have left the gun room open..those are for sudden death fights..  
Duo:Jeez..it's one sided now..  
Wufei:Almost like your fight..  
Duo:......*mumbles something about shinigami*  
Trowa:I am NOT going down there...I'll get shot or something..  
Betsy:Hey Duo..this is the perfect time to talk about yours and Heero's rematch..  
Duo:no it's not..  
Betsy:yes it is..how do you think you'll fight in the rematch?  
Wufei:like last time..  
Duo:I'm gettin preped for the rematch man..any time..Shinigami will so win next time..  
Wufei:...*tries not to laugh*  
Duo:thats it! *smacks the crap outta Wufei with the big foam hand*  
Wufei:YOU WISH TO FIGHT?  
Duo:YEAH!  
*Wufei draws his sword and leaps onto the annoucer table..Duo pulls a random scythe out of nowhere and follows*  
Trowa:I have a headache..  
Betsy:uh...two fights for the price of one..cute!  
Trowa:Maybe we should pay attention to the one involving a gun..  
Betsy:Quatre's good at talking his way outta fighting..  
  
Quatre:Heero please.......we're teammates...  
Heero:........  
Quatre:please..  
Betsy:Here comes his secret attack!  
Quatre:please Heero..*eyes well up with tears*  
Trowa:Oh Quatre! Don't cry!  
Betsy:Thats so sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet! *every girl in the audience starts crying for Quatre* Duo..why can't you be like that?  
Duo:huh? *gets hit by Wufei* DAMMIT!  
Quatre:Heero...I'm sorry..the system over took me again..I'm sorry for whatever I did..  
Heero:.....*lowers the gun*  
Quatre:Please forgive me..  
Heero:......allright but this is your last chance..  
Betsy:*wipes tears away* THAT WAS SO CUTE!  
Trowa:I knew Quatre could do it..  
Betsy:augh...who won?  
Trowa:Quatre did stop Heero..  
Betsy:Heero had him beat..  
Trowa:It must be a tie..  
Betsy:dammit! another re-match..next time..we make Quatre even MORE INSANE! WAHAHA!  
Trowa:oye...  
Wufei:When do I get to fight? *gets punched by Duo*  
Duo:Yah..when's my re-match with Heero! *gets smacked by Wufei*  
Betsy:Whenever I have more ideas..  
Trowa:You mean..tommorro?  
Betsy:no...I dunno..god..  
Trowa:Well..it's time to go anyway..  
*Duo and Wufei fall off the table*  
Betsy:another tie...GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT!  
Trowa:See everyone next time..*waves*  
Betsy:yeahyeah..*waves*  
*Duo and Wufei weakly wave bye*  
  
Well..thats my second one..I dunno if it was as good as the first..I tried...but anway..keep writing in with  
suggestions and stuff..maybe the next one will be..Trowa vs.Wufei or something..I'm not sure how much more  
I can write..school starts soon and it takes up almost all my time..maybe on the weekends...peace people!  
~FlamingSmileyFace 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Because 3 gundam fics just ain't enough!  
By me..the almighty FLAMINGSMILEYFACE! Yesyes, what can I say, I've been veeeeeery busy lately and this is my return fic  
for all those who wonder, I'll do another gundam Battle fic soon..actually..wait..no..maybe this should be one..AGH..I can't come up with anything..  
I got nothing..aw hell I'll make this one..and I think I'm gonna put a few anime crossovers in it..(Slayers,Escaflowne etc.)..I'm just bored and I  
have a splitting headache..trala...R&R here people..  
  
Betsy:HiHi minna-san! Ustachimuri! Todays fight is one I thought up for fuuuuuuuuun 'cause I didn't like either of them and wanted to get them outta the  
way...yes..hate me, scorn me, its Dorothy vs. Hilde, eyebrow girl vs. Apple girl. And today I have a ton of commentators, its a return to writing party  
so we're gonna have alot of guests in the commentator box and in the ring today(hopefully if their agents let them come) Ofcourse we have the 5 gundam boys here  
commenting today..  
  
*Duo waves,Quatre laughs,Trowa nods, Wufei bows and Heero smiles(recognize this anyone? whoever's read the second ending to gundam will)*  
  
Betsy:aaw...(that ending was so much better then the real one..terraforming..who'da known?) Well anyway, as you know these are our regular commentators, today as  
as guests we have the slayers team! none other then Gourry "Hikari-o" Gabriev, Amelia "Hammer of justice" Sailuun(or whatever it is), Zelgadis "dammit turn the Mic off"  
Greywords, and ofcourse, the dragon spooker herself Lina Inverse!  
Lina:Jeez why are WE here?  
Betsy:Your guest commentators now shuush, as soon as you leave we get new ones, so be ready..  
Amelia:Leave? How?  
Betsy:As soon as you pick a fight with a gundam pilot or ratings go down..  
Zelgadis:kisama...  
Betsy:Well anyway..ach my head hurts...the flu has been going around..*lays head down on table* Trowa...you do it..  
Trowa:Like Betsy was saying, today since Hilde and Dorothy have no suits, we decided to put them in the guy they most relate to's suit..  
Duo:Augh dammit...poor Deathscythe...  
Quatre:I respect Ms.Dorothy, but....DIDJU have to let her use Sandrock?  
Wufei:Hah, you both have women in your suits, Nataku wouldn't put up with that..  
Duo:Wasn't Nataku a women?  
Wufei:QUIET Maxwell!  
Quatre:You had to let the one who stabbed me in the stomach and almost caused the end of the world use mine..didn't you?  
Trowa:Yes..  
Betsy:....head..pain...*falls asleep at the fault of 3 bottles of Niquil*  
Lina:What the heck is a gundam?  
Duo:Mobile suits, they're going to fight each other for the sake of a sick mind..  
Amelia:What's the point if neither are fighting for justice????  
Wufei:..huh?  
Trowa:It makes good reading..thats why..  
Gourry:I still don't understand..  
Lina:Jellyfish brains....I'm getting paid for this right?  
Trowa:Yeah, we had better be..  
Heero:hn...  
Zelgadis:hn...  
Trowa:Alright lets start the damn fight already, out comes the first challenger, the girl who almost 'caused the end of the world  
Dorothy Catelonia(spelling?)  
Gourry:Isn't that a type of bologna?  
Duo:*starts laughing*  
Trowa:and the second fighter, the girl who does allll of Duo's shopping..  
Duo:Except clothes shopping..thank god..  
Trowa:Hilde Scheibeker  
Quatre:wait to go Trowa! You pro-nounced it right!  
Betsy:I hate her so much..I hope she explodes...  
Duo:augh...not in my suit though...  
Lina:explode?  
Gourry:NO Lina...not that type of...  
Lina:FIREBALL!  
*the entire announcers box goes up in flames as the smoke clears the roof is completly gone and everyone looks thoroughly well-done, including the gundam pilots*  
Wufei and Zelgadis:KISAMA!!!!  
Heero:Omae ou koruso!  
Lina:What?  
Amelia:AAH Lina-san!*squeals*  
Duo:Oh god...shinigami has survived again..  
Trowa:Quatre? Where are you? Speak to me?  
Quatre:I'm fine Trowa,I hid under the table, and it seems to have protected me..  
Betsy:AUGH! Thats it..we need some new guest commentators!  
Lina:Huh? JUst for one tiny fireball?  
Zelgadis:You can't get rid of us that easily when moneys at stake..  
*mysterious voice* Yare Yare!  
Zelgadis:that..voice...*stress mark*  
Duo:Who the hell is that?  
Mysterious voice:nani?  
Trowa:Who are you and what do you want..  
Zelgadis:BAKA! Now he's gonna do it!  
Mysterious voice: me? Sore wa~Himitsu desu!  
Zelgadis:KISAMAAAA! XELLOSS! I'LL KILL YOU! *flys out of the announcers box after the voice*  
Lina:Chouto! Zelu! *grabs Gourry by the hair and flys after him*  
Amelia:Lina-san wait for me! *flys after them*  
*The slayers team having left, the gundam pilots sit looking dazed and confused, and finally the two gundams enter*  
Wufei:All this and it took that long for the gundams to enter..  
Duo:Uh..I'm not sure they know what they're doing..  
Betsy:Your right..I left the owner's manuels in their lockers...they must not have seen them..  
Quatre:SANDROCK!  
Duo:DEATHSCYTHE!  
Betsy:Well, there goes the start of the fight..the two gundams are off......doing.....something?  
Trowa:Whoa...  
*Sandrock's windsheild wipers start going off at an insane speed, and Deathscythe starts blasting loud music*  
Wufei:I didn't know they could do that!  
Heero:Duo, I didn't know you liked listening to N'sync  
Duo:OH GOD! Thats Hilde's CD, I was bringing it back to her...how'd it end up in the CD player?  
Betsy:ugh...I wonder if they'll even score one hit on each other? Well..no seems apropriate enough, lets bring in the new guest   
commentators..  
Trowa:Oh god..no!  
Betsy:our next guests are from everyone's favorite bishounen manga(cept for gundam!)*drool* Fushigi Yugi!  
Quatre:huh?  
*the anime theme song plays and Miaka and Yui enter and take their seats*  
Betsy:NANI??? WHERES HOTOHORI????  
Miaka:He's a king duh...you think he'd be able to leave the kingdom?  
Yui:And Tamahome's busy too..he has some buisness..  
Betsy:*falls down and mumbles about another headache*  
Trowa:Do you ever think they'll be able to figure out the gundams?  
Duo:Jeez I dunno...I hope so..they're running out of buttons to push I bet..  
Wufei:Stupid women..  
Miaka:wwwwwwwwwhat???  
Yui:Oi...  
*an SD Miaka picks up the announcers desk and beats Wufei with it*  
Heero:Now I'm getting a headache...  
*some random bell goes DING-DONG!*  
Quatre:Isn't that the guest bell?  
Trowa:By gum it is..I wonder who it'll be...no rather..I wonder which anime it will be..  
Betsy:don't ask me..*has an ice pack on head*  
*Enter Sakuya(from Tenchi here people) walking into the stadium looking as if she's looking for someone*  
Heero:Who the hell is that?  
Betsy:Oh..she's annoying..don't worry...  
Quatre:Uhm...you usually kill people off with the gundams...but Hilde and Dorothy are...uhm...  
Betsy:oh..jeez I forgot!  
*Sakuya is holding a picture of her and Tenchi together going around and asking people in the audience if they've seen him*  
Trowa:Uh.,..this fight is going downhill...  
Heero:Was it ever uphill?  
Duo:Hey, lookat that hotdog guy..  
*everyone turns and looks as the mysterious hotdog vender throws the hotdog cart down and it plows into Sakuya, sending Oscar Mayer hotdogs in every direction*  
Duo:HEY! Now thats service! *picks up a hotdog that landed in front of him*  
Betsy:Jeez, that was unexpected..  
*the hotdog vender pulls off the cloak and it's none other then Ryoko, laughing hysterically*  
Quatre:oo.....kay..  
Yui:Okay Miaka..stop pounding the weird chinese guy..he might be related to Hotohori..or Tamahome..  
Miaka:No chance..*puts the table down*  
Wufei:....augh..kisa...*falls down*  
Betsy:Okay..this is a really odd day...when will this fight be over so I can go home and take a nap?  
Duo:Hey I was thinking, you know how the Doctors put the self destruct buttons in plain view incase we had to finish our missions quote enquote?  
Trowa:Oh yeah..  
Heero:I think your too late..  
*Sandrock and Deathscythe at the same time glow that eery red color and begin to explode*  
Duo:DEATHSCYTHEEEE!!!  
Quatre:SANDROCK!  
Betsy:...mwa...yelling out the names of the gundams instead of the girls..I guess that proves my points..^^  
Heero:hn...  
Duo:No-one short of Heero could survive that..  
*at the bottem of the rubble Hilde can be seen looking dazed and holding her N'Sync CD*  
Betsy:OH GOD SHE SURVIVED???  
Duo:damit..  
Quatre:She must have really cared about that CD..  
Betsy:Well, there you have it folks, todays winner is Hilde..*mumbles*  
Duo:Augh..I am NO goin home tonight, I intended to bury that CD and tell her I lost it..  
Betsy:Duo..you can come home with me ^^  
Duo:I thought you were sick?  
Betsy:Who me? I'm immune..  
Duo:Okay..fine with me..  
Betsy:*laughs insanly inside that odd head of hers*  
Trowa:Well, I guess this means that Hilde gets to be in another fight..  
Betsy:Not bloody likely..maybe as a surprise guest..  
Miaka:If this is over, I need to return to being the preistess of Suzaku....after I go and get a cheeseburger..  
Yui:Sounds good! *gets up with Miaka and walks off screen*  
Duo:Cheeseburger! *runs after*  
Betsy:Duooo! *runs after him*  
Wufei:I need an Ice-pack..*slides offscreen*  
Quatre:What a weird day..jeez..c'mon Trowa..lets go to my Villa and go swimming..*goes off screen*  
Trowa:Good idea..*follows Quatre*  
Heero:hn...I never liked her..*takes out a pistol and aims..and FIRES! dead hit..Hilde's gone*..*his work done, Heero  
walks Triumphantly offscreen*  
  
Well, there you have it..I did the best I could with my being sick and all...any ideas for the next one people?  
I'm running out of topics..and guests...anyway..I'm gonna go..my head hurts..Ja!  
~FlamingSmileyFace 


End file.
